Pretear Military Style2
by himeno14
Summary: this isnt quite done yet but since someone asked me to write more i did. this is the seocnd part of Pretearmilitary style. this one is slightly more...more...i guess


Chapter 1: Continued

"Ma'am General Sonic is here once again on one of his charming visits." Kei called from outside my office.

"okay Bulb send him in." I said, sitting down and standing my collar back up.

"Colonel."

"General. Please have a seat. What brings you back here?" I asked. He sat down. I was over everything he had done to me a few months ago.

"well Awayuki we have once again another situation." The general sighed.

"I thought you two might like a drink." Flood said, coming in just as I opened my mouth to call him. He set the two cups of what looked like scotch or rum down and then left again. The general took a long drink and then let out a deep sigh.

"well it seems like there is a slight problem overseas in the Korea/Japan area. We believe there might be a slight terrorist activity that may become a huge problem for us. We're sending troops in but we need someone to go in…secretly." The general said. I took and drink and leaned back in the chair.

"and you want us to go in right?"

"yes Colonel. You and your personnel are the best." He said.

"Well…I'll talk to them about it and get back to you…actually Flo-"

"I've made an announcement and told the senior personnel to report immediately." Flood said through the door before I could say it.

"What!" Flam and Windrie burst into the office with Freeze right behind them.

"why the HELL did you call me!" Bulb demanded, his arms crossed across his bare chest with a towel around his waist. I tried not to laugh as I threw him my jacket.

"I didn't think you'd be showering already Lieutenant. My apologies. Now, all of you, General please brief them." I said. Sonic nodded and looked at them, amused at Bulb.

"If your CO accepts, you will be going into the North Korean forest borderlines. It is first priority for the president right now because there has been some slight terror activity incline. We want to find out if it poses a superior threat." Sonic stated.

"so we get to go sneak around and get some information risking our lives and being shot at…?" Flam said slowly.

"I'm totally in!" Windrie and Flam exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm in as well." Bulb said, pulling the small jacket around him. It was at least two sizes too small for him.

"I'm going!" Freeze stated. I raised an eyebrow.

"Corporal? Sorry but you'd be better off staying here to help Flood if we have any problems. Plus I want you to watch Shin for me." I said, Shin always came first I guess.

"but ma'am-" he whined.

"no buts. You stay here, and I guess that's an order." I said, slightly smiling. He glowered at me and stomped out.

"well then you're in Colonel?" the general asked.

"yes sir we're going. But when?" I asked.

"three days be ready to ship out. We'll have a chopper here by noon." He said, standing up. we saluted and he left.

"three days…."

"yes! I love war." Flam smirked.

"I just love the shooting. It's lovely how it hurts people and shatters our fragile ears." Windrie said sarcastically.

"yeah baby!" Flam winked.

"if you'll excuse me I have someo-something waiting for me." Kei coughed, throwing my jacket at me and leaving. I caught it and laughed.

"ha what a knuckle head. Captain may I speak to you for a moment?" I asked Windrie. He looked at me confused and Flam walked out in the blink of an eye.

"yes Colonel?"

"just call me Himeno, we're alone Hayate." I said, throwing him a beer. He caught it and popped the lid off.

"what did you want Himeno?"

"listen…if you don't want to go you shouldn't. I mean we'll have patients here." I said, taking another drink of my scotch.

"but if one of you gets hurt, I'm not leaving it up to Lieutenant Twinkle Toes since he's the only one I believe that has at least the slightest medical sense." Windrie laughed, sitting on the back of the chair with his feet in the seat as he drank.

"ok I guess…so you really want to go seriously?" I asked.

"well kinda. But well now I can't leave you alone with Bulb and Flam for as long as you're there. Weeks, months, who knows?" he smiled, jumping off the chair and waving over his shoulder as he left, still drinking.

"yeah. Now that's a pistol." I laughed, throwing the glass for no reason, Flood came in and it flew over his ducked head.

"ma'am don't throw stuff, you could have hurt someone." Flood said, trying not to smile.

"well you knew I was going to throw it and as far as I know you were in there alone." I smirked. He smiled and nodded, laying down papers for me to sign and then setting down another glass and the bottle of scotch. "three days…" I said, taking a drink as he poured more for me.

Chapter 2: departure

"Shin I'm sorry I have to go! Don't worry Flood and Freeze and everyone are here to take care of you okay?" I said, giving him a big hug and then a kiss on the forehead.

"Momma be careful!" Shin cried. I nodded, smiling reassuringly as I stood up. Shin ran back to Hajime and Mannen and grabbed each ones pants pocket.

"Flood! Freeze! Don't let me down!" I yelled out the chopped door before I shut it had.

"yes finally a mission!" Flam smiled before taking off. He was the only one who could actually fly it. Bulb and Windrie were crammed in the back.

"oh hold your tongue. I want it quiet okay?" I asked, slightly snapping. Was I nervous! The chopper went quiet and I banged my head slowly against the glass window. What would happen? We were going into a territory we had never been in before with terrorist activities. Always remember, the men come first.

Chapter 3: trouble in paradise.

We landed on the coast of South Korea. We hiked up over the border and slept the first night a few minutes away from it. the next day we were on the move a day away from the area where the activities were supposedly going on.

"hey is that a town?" Bulb asked, coming out of the brush we were hiding in. I blinked a few times cause my eyes were tired but I could tell it was a town.

"yeah let's go." I instructed. Flam held on tighter to his machine gun and Windrie had his hand floating above his gun pouch where his pistol was waiting. We walked into the main area of the town-or so it seemed. No one was out and the streets were dead silent. I looked around sharply and saw one light flickering in a house a few yards away. "you look around. I'm going over here. Meet back here 10 minutes sharp." I commanded. I walked towards the house before anyone could interfere. I knocked lightly on the door, my heart pounding in my throat. It was a little past sundown and I could barely see into the thick forests filled with darkness all around me. No one answered so I gripped my gun and opened the door slowly, stepping in and stopping dead in my tracks. It wasn't a candle…it was the top of some sort of bomb I saw flickering. I looked around the floor and sure enough a few centimeters away from my foot was a small trigger wire. My heart skipped a beat and I fought to keep my balance. There could have been one I had already stepped on and who knows what. I stepped back carefully and froze as the light from the bomb disappeared in the heart beat of time. I walked out swifter and walked briskly back to where I found Bulb, Flam, and Windrie standing.

"ma'am-"

"we're leaving…NOW!" I snapped, not letting Bulb finished.

"ma'am there's no one here. It was obviously invaded earlier today-" he tried to say again. I snapped before he could finish, fear stinging my voice.

"and it's also rigged! That house had live trigger wires strung around it. we've got to get out of here now!" I said, slightly pleading. I don't know why I was so scared! I was a colonel in the United States Army! Bulb and Flam nodded, Windrie already turning on his heels. Flam stopped abruptly a few feet away from where we were.

"uh…I think it's too late for that…" Flam whispered. The whole area was filled with a deadly silence. Way too silent. I shivered and grabbed my gun tighter. My arm crawled with goose bumps and I looked at Windrie. He looked slightly scared but I'm sure not as much as I was. I turned quickly as I heard a small pop and before I knew it, things exploded all around me, fire stung my eyes and I screamed, dropping to the ground as flames rose all around me as the whole town went under a sea of flames.

"Himeno get up!" I heard Windrie yell. I felt him pick me up and drag me out as Bulb and Flam ran next to us. I ran on my own and we ran for a while until Windrie stopped, exhausted.

"I…" was all I could stutter out. That was such a frightening experience.

"sorry ma'am I couldn't tell until I heard how silent it was." Flam said between breaths.

"it's okay…Goh. Hey let's forget about rank okay. We're all just out here to survive." I said as I pushed my hair back. Goh nodded followed by Bulb.

"Himeno…do you know where we're at now?" Bulb said, slightly laughing.

"no clue Kei. But we couldn't have gotten that far from the town…" I said, pulling out my map. "we're somewhere around here which means if we keep traveling North West we'll get there." I said, pointing to a spot and then sitting down next to a tree. "but now it's sleepy time." I smiled, yawning. I laid down and put my hat over my eyes.

"Himeno I know you'll disagree with this but since it will probably get cold tonight we should all sleep close together." Flam said, pushing his hair back before putting his hat back on.

"I actually agree with you. But I forbid anything while I'm asleep we clear? I'm treating you like a normal person but anything I would disapprove it I will kick your sorry ass." I said. Goh nodded, sitting up against the tree I was laying under so he was right up against me. Windrie laid down with his head inches away from mine and put his hat over his head, sleeping instantly. Kei got on the other side of Goh and slept instantly. Goh drifted off and I stayed up, taking my hat off my head an looking up at the sky. It was filled with stars and a little smoke-more than likely from the town. I closed my eyes and all I saw was the building blowing up in front of my eyes. I slammed them shut and ignored the feeling. I had to get to sleep…….

Chapter 4: terror

"Himeno get up." I was shaken awake and I waved my hand in whoever it was face. I opened my eyes a crack to see it was Windrie.

"what?"

"weren't Bulb and Flam with us last night?" Windrie asked. He sounded slightly worried.

"of course. Goh was practically holding my hand all night-huh?" I sat up with a jerk seeing only Windrie now. "where the hell are they!" I demanded.

"that's it Himeno I don't know! I was hoping you would!" Hayate said.

"oh Christ no…." I pleaded, standing up with a jerk and putting my hat on, a piece of paper falling out my it. Hayate picked it up curiously and froze.

"it's…a warrant. Whoever wrote this will give the two idiots-Flam and Bulb I'm sure-back but at a price. Meet us at noon at the place every soul in Korea dreads…?" he read off the paper.

"a place very soul in Korea dreads…?" I asked, completely confused.

"hm…Flood said something about a Devil's Mound up west by the border. But I doubt it cause that's far away." Windrie said.

"damn! Where did they mean!" I demanded. I stopped. "wait…every soul in Korea eh? There's a sacred church…" I said, taking out the map, "…a few miles from here. Supposed to be the devil's nightmare." I said, remembering one of the general's briefing lessons that he gave before I left.

"yes! Great that must be it! but wait…does that mean the devil would be scared of it or does it mean it's incredibly holy?" Hayate asked slowly.

"I'm hoping it means that it's incredibly holy cause I don't remember what the general said after that cause I had had a few drinks before it…" I said, smiling innocently. Hayate sighed and picked up his gun again, pulling me up as he stood up.

"okay well let's go. We have to get there before noon." Hayate said. I nodded.

Chapter 5: the Devil's Nightmare

We walked for a few hours before we got there. I knew what we were looking for on sight cause it sent the largest chill I've ever gotten straight up my spine. It wasn't run down at all actually it was in perfect condition. The front was tall and slim like the style of the English chapels a while ago. A tall cross, broken down the middle, stood up straight into the sky a dusty gray color. The front door was a huge wooden gate-like style with the wood splintering and stained with blood and water.

"Hayate…this place doesn't look that bad." I said. He shrugged.

"creepiest church I've ever seen. Come on let's go." He said, reaching for the door handle and stopping. The handle was covered in dry blood and the stench now was horrible. He grabbed the handle, some cracking and falling off as he pulled the door open slowly. The light filled the inside up to halfway. I looked in and sighed slightly in relief. Normal on the inside kind of. There was no seating of any kind. It was all just an open area, floors hardwood and cracking. In the cracks there was a small flood of blood. I bent down and stuck my nail in, bringing some up and then it dripped off.

"this is…fresh." I said cautiously. He looked at me confused and then noticed the blood in the cracks.

"where's it coming from I wonder?" he asked slowly.

"okay, you go out and look around. I'm going forward." I instructed, he shook his head.

"no! you don't know what the hell is in there beyond the light." He countered.

"I don't care either. Now remember I'm the CO here and I decide." I said, slightly annoyed though I would love for him to go with me. But I couldn't.

"you said we were all equal on this trip. Himeno I don't want you to get hurt." He said, now worried. I smiled and shook my head slightly.

"I know last time I said I wouldn't and I did so I won't say that. Just trust me Hayate I'll be fine. If I scream you can come in okay?" I said, slightly laughing.

"okay fine. Be careful Himeno please." He said, slightly pleading. I nodded, walking cautiously in. the first step sent an unbelievable creak through the whole church. I straightened my hat and kept walking. I went slower as I walked into the part where the light didn't touch and I froze as my foot hit something. I looked down slowly to see what looked like an arm. All around me, I now realized, were dead bodies. In other words where all the blood was coming from. I tried not to scream cause that meant Hayate would come running. I held my hand over my mouth and looked ahead, swallowing hard. At the very front, I could make out the rough outline of another cross by the dim light of a small crack in the wall. I walked up there, stepping over bodies and stood in front of it. it felt like someone was watching me, but it was also like I was drawn to the cross. I hesitated a minute before reaching out to touch it but froze hearing something move in the darkness to my left. I grabbed my gun and spun towards it. my eyes shot like bullets through the darkness trying to find whatever it was but to no luck. I looked back and my heart skipped a beat. There draped across the back of the cross was a body, bloodied from head to toe. I shut my eyes and then opened them, hoping I was imagining things. I wasn't. was he still alive? I heard a hoarse sound and cautiously put my fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. I felt a bloody hand grab my arm and I did it. I screamed. His head lifted slowly to look at me, one eye swollen shut and his face covered in scrapes.

"get out…before…it…finds you…" he said hoarsely before slumping over again. His pulse now gone.

"it…?" I shivered, taking a step back. I turned around and walked swiftly back outside, collapsing on the ground just as Hayate came running up.

"what's wrong! You okay!" he demanded, dropping to the ground next to me.

"we…have to find them and fast…I want to get out of here Hayate." I cried. I can't believe it.

"Himeno it's okay! What happened?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders to calm me. I closed my eyes tight, trying to forget but I couldn't.

"when I g-got in there it was fine. But where the shadows started-the source of the blood began." I whispered, shivering slightly. "bodies…everywhere. There was a large cross at the front that almost felt like it was drawing my closer to it. I looked away cause I thought I heard or saw something and then when I turned back there…" I paused for a second.

"okay that's enough-" he started, knowing it was scaring me.

"no. he said that I had to get out before…It…found me." I said slowly, looking up at Hayate.

"it?" he asked slowly. I nodded and he stood up, pulling me up after him. I didn't let go of his hand though. He looked around cautiously and brought out his flashlight, turning it on full blast and shining it into the church. It didn't pierce through the darkness. "what the hell…?" he said shakily, dropping the light as he turned it off. Our eyes froze over as we saw something move inside. Someone stepped out of the darkness.

"so you found us eh? I didn't think two dumb Americans would be able to." He said icily. He pushed his brown hair back, stained with blood as well as his clothes.

"what…what is this…?" I slightly demanded, getting over the shock of him coming out when no one that I knew of was alive in there.

"this is the Devil's Nightmare. Too much for an army brat eh?" he asked me, coming out completely into the light next to us. I glared at him and looked away.

"where are the two 'idiots'!" Hayate demanded.

"they're safe. We just need a little cooperation and a small price." He said, crossing his arms.

"what kind of price?" I snapped.

"ooh, I think I hit a nerve. Little Awayuki over there looks frightened." He cooed, then continued as he looked at Hayate, "we want you to go back and say there was nothing going on here. Then we will let Flam and Bulb go." He said.

"but there clearly is." I snapped.

"so? Man you're feisty, that's what makes women like you hot." He said with a slight smile.

"you will not talk to me like that." I growled.

"why not? You can't hurt me." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"wanna bet?" I asked, reaching for my gun. "what the!" it was gone!

"I have my ways." He said, smirking broadly. I clenched my fists and looked at Hayate who was thinking. Calm though.

"how dare you!"

"listen babe. I'll change that little bet." He said. I took a breath in, ignoring what he called me. "I'll let the two losers go…if you come with me now." He said slowly.

"absolutely not!" Hayate snapped, ignoring that he was thinking.

"why don't you let your commanding officer decide that…?" he said smoothly, both looking at me.

"well…why do you want me to go? And for how long?" I asked.

"because I want to see how brave you really are…30 minutes." He said slowly.

"and nothing that violates me in any way?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"nope I guarantee. All I want to do is take you to the heart of the Nightmare for 30 minutes." He said. That sent a chill through me. The heart? Isn't that supposed to be the worst part?

"and once I'm down there Flam and Bulb will be released?" I asked. He nodded. "Hayate, stay here. No matter how many times-if you can hear me-you hear me don't move a bone in your body. Wait here for when Goh and Kei come back and then go somewhere I will find you. Actually, meet me at the place we were last night." I instructed, he stood there shocked.

"Himeno you can't go! The heart is the-"

"I know." I said calmly. He bit his lip and then nodded slowly.

"that is the lamest goodbye I have ever seen." The man said with a click of his tongue before uncrossing his arms.

"okay let's go." I said quickly before Hayate could do or say anything. "what's your name anyways?" I asked as we walked off.

"just call me black. You don't need to know my real name." He said slowly as we disappeared behind the back of the church.

Chapter 6: Heart of the Devil

"a little farther, Himeno." Black said after a while. He had led me down a door in the ground and we had been walking down stairs and dark hallways for hours it seemed.

"don't address me so formally. You're my enemy." I said sharply.

"not down here. Even the strongest of enemies find a way to cooperate." He said, looking back for a second, his piercing yellow eyes slightly scaring me.

"I doubt that it will change my opinion on you since you took two of my men and then drag me into this creepy place." I said, slower towards the end as a spider followed us along the wall.

"I didn't drag you…why did you agree to come down here by the way?" he asked, turning sharply so it looked like we would go in a circle but stopped abruptly in front of a dark hole in the ground, large enough it was clearly impossible to jump over.

"my men come first…" I answered slowly.

"the entrance to the Heart." Black said slowly. "now listen, you have to trust me for just a minute. It pains me as much as you." He said, looking at me.

"fine. What?" I asked.

"I'm just going to lower you in. it's a bit of a drop so you have to hold on until you hit it." he said, kneeling down next to the edge.

"okay fine…what's down there?" I asked.

"nothing that will hurt you I promise." He said. I sat down with my feet over the edge.

"okay fine…" I sighed, my heart slightly pounding. He lowered me down, his hands tight around mine. "holy…" I gasped, my foot landing with a splash at the bottom. There were small lanterns strewn across the room and a dripping all around me through the cracks in the ceiling. He jumped down next to me and splashed whatever was on the bottom all over me.

"it won't hurt you unless you have a weak stomach…" he said, smiling as he licked whatever it was off his hands. I pulled my hand up to my mouth and sniffed cautiously, throwing my hand back down smelling the strong stench of blood.

"it's…"

"it drips down from the main chapel down here. It dries out eventually but this is the Korean's suicide place. They come here to bury the dead, injured, or if they have done something beyond spiritual repair they kill themselves up there." He said, pointing to the ceiling.

"so this…is the blood of all those people…?" I asked, shaking.

"yeah. Most of them were victims of the bombing at the town last night…" he said.

"so are you a terrorist or what?" I demanded. He put his finger to my lip and shushed me.

"if you're too loud…it will find you." He said slowly.

"what is…it?" I asked slowly.

"it is the spirit of the cross. It's said to haunt this chapel night and day-not allowing light to show itself on the cross." Black said, sounding like a poet with his smooth words.

"so…are you a terrorist or not?" I asked quietly.

"me? Let's just say that's my secret…" he said with a smile. "but those who aren't worthy of dying I the cross's darkness are said to fell down in here. Although it is obviously not possible, you never really know what is in here." Black said. I looked around cautiously and held my arms. "don't worry though, it won't hurt me or anyone with me." He said, pushing his hair back.

"and why is that..?" I asked, looking at him. He looked back at me with his gorgeous yellow eyes and smiled.

"once again that's my secret. But I will tell you that you're doing relatively well. I thought you'd flip out."

"and why do you say that? Because I'm not a guy?"

"no. I was watching you and everyone for a little while before I took the nitwits. You seemed strong, yet fragile." He said.

"I am both I suppose. I was injured pretty bad almost a year ago. I got soft after that because that's when a lot happened." I said. Why was I talking so freely to HIM!

"we've got no where to go, we haven't seen the show yet. Why don't you share with the class." He smiled. I looked at him confused.

"the show?"

"another secret. Go ahead, tell." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the steel wall of the pit. I didn't tell him everything but almost everything. As I finished he nodded slowly and looked up, slightly smiling. I looked around, hearing a small splash sound. "time for the show. You opened perfectly." He smiled. I stepped towards him and looked around.

"opened!"

"Hayate!" Windrie turned as Bulb and Goh ran towards him.

"jack ups! How could you let yourself be napped!" Windrie snapped.

"gosh geez we were asleep. Hey let's go!" Flam said. He sounded creeped out.

"hey where's Himeno?" Kei asked, looking around.

"she went with some creep somewhere so you two could come out." Windrie said. Flam's eyes slightly widened and Bulb froze.

"she…didn't go with a guy about your height, brown hair, yellow eyes, creepy looks…did she?" Kei asked slowly.

"yeah she did. Why?"

"he's taking her to the Heart…I hope she will come back okay…" Flam said, looking worriedly at Kei.

"what do you mean!" Windrie demanded.

"that place does horrible things to the soul. It's supposed to be a spiritual hell." Kei said. Windrie growled and looked at his watch.

"damn! They've been down there for 19 minutes. He said 30." Windrie cursed. Kei whistled and Flam sighed.

"did she say to do anything?" Kei asked

"she did say to wait for her at the town we were at last night…but there's no way in hell I'm leaving her here! I'm going to go find her!" Windrie said. Flam and Bulb both grabbed him and shook their heads.

"not a chance. If you do anything that disturbs that guy, creepy stuff will happen to you. He's supposed to be some kind of spirit caller." Flam said with a slight shiver. Windrie stopped and looked at him confused.

"spirit caller?"

Chapter 7: spirit of the cross

"listen Black what's going on?" I pleaded. He shook his head and pulled me next to the wall with him.

"just shut up and relax. Trust me…nothing will hurt you as long as you don't try and run from here." He said slowly.

"okay fine…" I sighed, leaning on the wall next to him, my arms fidgeting at my side as I watched the blood swirl around on the floor. It sent chills up my spine as a cold wind swept around the room.

"don't worry…" he whispered, he hold his hand up next to him and I slowly reached my hand to his, being drawn to it. I grabbed his hand and the room seemed to jolt. I looked over to see he wasn't there anymore. I looked down to see the blood rising, now above my boots. I pushed through the thickening flood and jumped up, barely grabbing the edge with my slippery hands. I pulled myself up as the blood rose and jumped around the corner, running back up the stairs twice as fast as we came down. The door at the top was creeping closed. It closed the second I hit the second stair from the end. I ran straight into it, falling through the fragile door and rolling a lot before getting back to my feet. I felt my heart, it skipping beats and beating faster than a bomb. I took a shaky step backwards and looked around, walking slowly around the side of the church and then looking cautiously around the side to the front. No one was there. I walked out slowly into the clearing and shivered as my eyes looked back at the front of the church. I put my hat back on my head after holding it and then shivered as I remembered it was drenched in blood. I sighed, leaving it on as I walked swiftly back into the woods, heading for the town again.

Chapter 8: rain that flooded Korea

"where the hell is she!" Windrie demanded, pacing back and forth in front of Flam and Bulb.

"dude we don't know! She should be back by now…" Bulb said, stopping as Windrie shot him a death glare.

"I am back you nitwits." I said, stepping beyond the final tree. I was getting sick of them. I threw my hat at the ground and walked over to them, taking off my boots and throwing them too.

"Himeno!" they all said at the same time. As Windrie came over to hug me I stuck my boot in his face.

"no closer I'm not in the mood. I loved these socks and now they're soaked with blood." I snapped.

"Himeno…they look like all your other ones." Flam said, slightly laughing.

"no these are special. Shin gave me these for Christmas last year." I informed them, taking the socks off and throwing them in the direction where the boots were. "anyone know if there is a lake or something anywhere around?" I asked with a sigh, pulling my hair back and putting a pony in it.

"I think there's something over there but who knows how dirty it may be or what's in it." Flam said, pointing behind me. I grabbed my bag and sighed, pulling my jacket off and throwing it behind me. Thunder cracked over head and I sighed.

"yes! Rain…" I smiled, walking off behind the trees to find the lake or whatever Flam was talking about.

"she's very odd…" Bulb laughed.

"I'm going to go look for another town. You two watch the…camp okay?" Windrie said. They looked at him amused and then nodded.

The rain came down a few minutes later and I smiled, taking my pants off and walking knee-deep into the clear water of the stream, falling backwards slowly and sending up walls of water on both sides of me, splashing back down on me after a second. I sighed and splashed my face as I sat back up, I looked behind me to see streams of blood running down from all of it in my clothes and hair. I pushed my wet hair back and smiled, it was good to feel clean water and not stenchy sticky blood. The rain got harder and harder, pouring down and raising the level of the stream. I stood up and shook my hair out, not that it really did that much good. I climbed out of the stream and grabbed my bag from under a tree, opening it and pulling out a dry pair of pants. I pulled them on quickly, not buttoning or zipping them and heading back. I only saw Bulb and Flam.

"Where is Hayate we need to stay together cause who knows if that guy will come back or not." I said. I shivered slightly remembering what had happened.

"he went off to 'patrol' I thought he was going to watch you but I guess not." Goh smiled.

"don't be ridiculous he wouldn't do such a thing." I said. Would he?

"whatever you say Himeno. Want me to go look for him?" Flam asked. I shook my head.

"no he'll come back. No one goes to find it got it?" I asked. They both nodded and pulled their jackets over their head, tired of being rained on.

"what's with this rain!" Bulb cursed.

"I don't know. Just a rainstorm." I said, pushing my wet bangs back once again as they weighed down over my eyes.

"I hope we're not too close to that stream…" Bulb said, suddenly realizing it. I thought for a second and sighed.

"we might be. It was already slightly flooding when I left it. but we can't leave until Hayate gets back…huh?" I opened my bag to see my cell phone vibrating. "what the hell? I know I'm out of area for a call from Freedom…" I said slowly, looking to see who was calling. It said unknown caller for a second and then changed to Sergeant Windrie. I picked it up and tried not to get it wet. "hello?"

"Himeno it's me! I'm almost there but we have to move the camp. The stream is flooding-" he was cut off and I hung up.

"Hayate says we need to move and he's almost there-what the hell!" I demanded, grabbing my bag and picking it up as water flooded into the small clearing. Flam and Bulb jumped up, grabbing their bags just in time.

"damn!"

"Leave it let's go! HAYATE!" I yelled.

"come on I found a higher place!" Hayate said, appearing behind me and pulling my arm, Flam and Bulb right behind us as we ran.

Chapter 9: the rain that flooded Korea part 2

"Hayate! Why did you leave in the first place?" I demanded as he pulled me up onto the small plateau. Goh and Kei jumped up next to me and sighed, sitting down.

"I was just looking around." He said, relatively calm.

"ok sure! Well I am partially glad you found this place." I said with a small sigh.

"good. Then you won't send me to the corner for a time out?" he asked, joking. I shook my head.

"no I guess not. Hey this goes a while back…" I said, not looking hard at the place we were at. It was a raised hiss with a flat surface that stretched back into the woods.

"yeah." Goh said, looking back there now.

"I'm going to go look around. Stay here and try to keep dry-the last thing we need is someone sick remember that." I said, walking back into the woods a few feet away from everyone.

"does she not like standing still or what?" Bulb laughed.

"just adventurous" Hayate said, regretting it as he looked at the amused faces of the two guys with him.

"I'm surprised you didn't go running off after her." Flam laughed.

"I'm going to go find some food or something…" Hayate said right before Kei could say anything, walking off towards the spot I had just gone.

"ah…there you have it! they're having secret meetings." Bulb smirked. Flam smirked back with a nod and pushed his wet hair back.

"Himeno!" I turned and waited for Hayate to catch up with me.

"why did you come? I thought I said to wait there…?" I said.

"oh will you quit with that! I can go where I want to when I want to." He countered quickly. I looked at him amused and smiled.

"okay fine I guess. You've always been stubborn…" I said.

"Himeno? What happened back there?" he asked, stopping me.

"it wasn't all that bad…not if you don't mind the sight of blood flooding a room at least a foot or two." I said, my stomach slightly churning because I did mind it.

"that's sick…so he took you into a blood filled pit?" Hayate asked, shocked and disgusted.

"yep. The blood from the top was dripping down." I said. Then told him everything that happened.

"that creep! I should go back just to kick his ass!" Hayate cursed.

"no it's okay. The dilemma when I was upstairs was much more frightening. It's only that I'd rather be drowned by water not blood." I said, laughing slightly.

"it really isn't funny so you don't have to laugh…" Hayate said slowly.

"no it's okay! Really I think it kind of is I'm fine! And I'm not just saying that I mean it Hayate. Quit worrying, you sound like my mother." I laughed.

"how can I not Himeno? I see you almost every waking minute of my life since at least two or three years ago." Hayate said softly.

"yes I know…you have to put up with me I'm your CO." I smiled. He nodded slowly, just looking at me for a minute.

"you won't court martial me for this will you…?" he asked slowly, getting slightly closer to me.

"for what?" I asked, looking back up at him. He had gorgeous eyes. He smiled slightly and kissed me. Before I knew it. my eyes widened before lazily closing, his hands around my neck kissing me as the rain poured down.


End file.
